Dodie's Makeover
by Jade Featherstone
Summary: It's Sophomore year for the girls, and Courtney, redeeming her popularity as a beauty expert, passes on her good fortune to Dodie Bishop by giving her a makeover. What happens when an encounter with Miranda turns Dodie into a completely different person?


It was the second week of Sophomore year. Ginger, Dodie, and Macie stepped outside after a long, dull day at Lucky High. "Ah, the sunlight!" Dodie said cheerfully. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd make it through the last class- History- _so_ boring."

"No kidding," said Ginger. "I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open last period, but the longer the substitute talked, the more my head was about to hit my desk." Dodie giggled.

Macie wasn't paying attention. "Courtney Gripling seems to be back on top of things. Don't know how she did it, though. Didn't she move into your house due to her father's loss of a job, Ginger?"

Ginger smiled as Courtney's car pulled into the school parking lot; it was a red sports car with the top down. She was wearing stylish sunglasses and waving to a distant peer. "Yup, Courtney is back to being, well, Courtney again. Who would have thought, huh? I tried to make her feel better about her new living situation, you know, back when she was going through a rough time. I think she just needed someone to talk to." Ginger squinted, putting a hand over her forehead to shield her eyes. "I wonder where she got the car, though?"

"Shouldn't we go say hello? It would be wrong of you _not _to ask how she got it, right?" Dodie prodded. "Let's go."

"Ginger!" Courtney said cheerfully. "Girls," she addressed Dodie and Macie. "Let me introduce you to my baby." She rubbed the side of the car gently. "Have you been acquainted?" she giggled.

"Wow, Courtney, that's great. But- where did you get it?" Ginger treaded carefully, so as not to set off any emotional landmines.

"It's the funniest thing, Ginger. After you came over and we talked last year, I got used to the living situations. Of course, that didn't stop me from coaxing Mummah into buying more tasteful interior. I came across that little doghouse in the backyard and-

"_Carl's_ old doghouse?" Dodie inquired suspiciously, eyeing Ginger.

"Why, yes, Dodie. And call me crazy, I don't know if it's because the heat got to me that day or if it was because I was having a _terrible _week, but I got the cutest idea. I used it as a place to hide my expensive manicure and pedicure set. Mummah was looking for more things to sell around the house and, well- I just couldn't part with them. Soon I had Daddy fix up the doghouse and I began charging people for pedicures and manicures. I figured it would get me back in the loop. No popular girl can resist a manicure for a great price. It worked, too; I attracted them like flies to a flame or whatever. I started doing makeovers, facials, haircuts. I practically own my own little Salon shic back there."

"That's great! Fantastic!" The girls all said in jumbled unison.

"Isn't it? I managed to get my reputation back, and what with senior prom last year and everyone's dire need of makeovers, I managed to save enough to buy my own car. I even have it in with all of the senior girls. Mummah is so overjoyed she's going to help me get set up so I can take beauty classes. I'm well on my way to choosing a few beauty colleges in Protected Pines."

"I am so happy for you, Courtney," Ginger beamed. "Congratulations."

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Ginger," Courtney thanked. "You reminded me to stay true to myself, and here I am. I haven't been this popular since- well, you know. Oh! And one more thing- discounts for all my friends. Ginger, I owe you a free makeover. You did save my life, after all."

"Oh, no, Courtney, that's ok," Ginger said. "Just helping a friend in need."

"Oh, I _insist_! It's an opportunity you wouldn't want to miss, what with all the progress I've been making over the last year. I've only gotten better."

"No, thanks," Ginger said. "Really, I'm fine."

"Well, it's a shame. But if you ever need it- Courtney, the Beauty Expert- is at your service…oh, dear, that sounded like something Winston would say." Courtney giggled again. "How I do miss that funny little servant."

"You know, Ginger," Dodie spoke up, clearing her throat. "If you wouldn't mind, you could pass that free makeover on to me." Her hands were clasped together at her chest, pleading silently. "That is, if Courtney doesn't mind."

"Not at all, Dodie," Courtney said. "Your hair could use some serious highlights, and I know exactly what kind of eye shadow you could use on your lids."

"Knock yourself out, Dodie," Ginger replied. "Just don't come back a different person…"

Dodie squealed with excitement. "Great! Courtney, how does this work?"

Courtney pulled out a stylish day planner and began scribbling in it. "Not to worry, Dodie. Just give me a time that you're available and stop by Ginger's- _ehem_- I mean my home. Not tomorrow, though. Mipsy wants French tips and I'm booked for half of the night. You're in luck, Dodie. I don't have any clients today, which means we can shoot for the afternoon. We can do the whole package."

"I can't wait!" Dodie gushed.

"Meet me around 4:00. I want to get an early start. We have a _lot _of work to do."

The doghouse had never looked so fashionable to Dodie before. It was painted pink with black polka dots across the top. To top it off, under the polka dots was a painted on ribbon and a bow. The inside was just big enough for two people. Inside there was some sort of small desk with every color of nail polish imaginable, including various bottles and utensils. There was an old desk chair where Courtney placed her clients. The floor was decorated with an old, red floral rug Ginger used to keep in her living room. Tiny curtains surrounded the windows- they looked like bed sheets that Courtney must have cut up.

"Wow, Courtney, it looks great," Dodie exclaimed.

"I'm hoping to fix it up a bit more, now that I have some money to do so. It would be absolutely adorable with beige walls, don't you agree?"

"Oh, yes," Dodie nodded.

"Okay," Courtney said, rubbing her palms together, let's get started. You're in good hands." They spent a total of 3 hours completing Dodie's new had dyed Dodie's hair a buttery blonde, topped with light caramel highlights. Her bangs were cut around her face, her hair layered and straightened, fanning out on the ends. Her ears were pierced with silver studs. Her lip gloss shined in the mirror standing upright in the corner of the doghouse. Her skin glowed and her cheeks were "Pink Cherry," a blush Courtney picked from her selection of makeup. Her lashes were long and her eye shadow was the perfect color of white and teal mixed.

Dodie stood at the mirror, looking into it with awe. "I- I look amazing," she said, bringing her hands to her face.

"Why, Dodie, you look positively popular," Courtney said excitedly.

"I do! I do, don't I? Wait until I try out for the pep squad this year! They would totally let me in this time!"

"Dodie, with that look, you could be _leader _of the pep squad."

"Oh, Courtney, thank you!" Dodie shouted, throwing her arms around her.

"Ahem, well, yes. It's what I do. Don't forget about the beauty tips I gave you, Dodie. And stay away from those pigtails you had in junior high."

"Yes, of course, Courtney."

"Robert-Joseph! Dierdre! Please come down for breakfast!" Joanne Bishop called the next morning.

Hoodsy snagged the toasted bagel in the kitchen, shoved it in his mouth, gulped down some orange juice straight from the can and wiped his mouth. "Thanks, Mom," he said and headed straight for the front door.

"Eew," Dodie said as Hoodsy belched into the air.

"Robert-Joseph, saying 'excuse me' is a courtesy in this house. Maybe that's something you can tell your friend Carl while you're making plans to…do something odd."

"Excuse me!" Hoodsy shouted as he closed the door.

"And who are you?" Joanne demanded, looking at Dodie with her hands on her hips. "I would have expected Dierdre to at least tell me she was having a friend over."

"Mom, it's me," Dodie said, pleased by her own transformation.

"Well, my goodness, Dierdre!" Mrs. Bishop exclaimed. "I barely even recognized you! And what happened to your hair?"

"Not in this season, Mom. Got to go! I'm going to be late!"

"Hmm," Mrs. Bishop muttered to herself, looking at the ends of her hair.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where French class is?" Dodie asked as she approached Ginger and Macie.

"Umm, sure, it's- Ginger started.

"Guys, it's me!" Dodie said, flipping her new hairstyle over her shoulders.

"_Dodie_?" Ginger pronounced.

"Courtney's makeover, I presume?" Macie asked her. "You go, girlfriend."

"Isn't it great?" Dodie squealed. "Courtney agreed I'd get into the pep squad this year. Or even better, be _leader _of the pep squad!"

"Dodie, your looks have nothing to do with making the pep squad," Ginger replied, slightly annoyed.

"I know you're not talking about replacing me," Simone said to Dodie as she passed by. "Dodie, you look amazing. Hi, Macie. Ginger."

Ginger's eyes glazed over to the side and she pretended to cough, after which she mumbled an awkward, gibberish greeting. "You really do look great, Dode. Gotta go- don't wanna be late. Bye, Mace!"

"Anyway," Simone said, "tryouts are after school, and I know you'll make it."

Everywhere Dodie went, boys stared at her, girls she never thought would talk to her talked to her. Hope Rogers even complimented her outfit, knowing it was Courtney who transformed her. Teachers gaped at her in disbelief when she called her name in role.

"Well, well, Bishop, looks like you decided to do something about looking like a dweeb after all," Miranda said to her. "If I were you, I'd go back to being _un_popular. I don't think you'd be able to handle the attention."

"As a matter of fact, Miranda," Dodie said, feeling brave, "Courtney Gripling gave me this makeover, the friend you left behind in the dust when she was going through a rough time."

The whole school seemed to stop mid-traffic in the hallway to stare at Miranda and Dodie.

"That is none of your business, Bishop," Miranda whispered harshly. She jutted a sharp nail into Dodie's chest, getting closer and looking into her eyes threateningly.

It would have bothered Dodie normally, but Miranda addressing Dodie as "Bishop" made her feel powerful, because she could finally live up to her name. "It is my business when Ginger Foutley was the one who picked her back up off the ground, where you deserted her. And now Courtney's back on her A-game, so who's coattails will you ride now?"

"You do not want to make an enemy out of me, Bishop," Miranda scowled.

"You can't touch me," Dodie said coolly. "I've got the pep squad on my side, and I'm not stopping there!"

Gasps escaped the hallway like fumes, and everyone exploded with awe, clapping for Dodie. She had never felt so accepted, so untouchable, so confident in her life. This was her moment of fame, the popularity she had always been waiting for, and she wanted more.


End file.
